The Only Man in Her Life
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Mr. Weasley realizes he's not the only man in his daughters life anymore. Post D/H, H/G. Fluff warning.


The hidden Platform between numbers nine and ten stood as it always had. One would think it would be quite impossible for a whole train platform to hide behind a simple brick wall. If one was to come up with such an idea, it would be laughed at, dismissed, or be considered totally mad.

But be that at it may, it was there, as it always had been; waiting for parents to send off their children or to pick them up for a year's worth of magical education. None of People bustling through the drafty train station noticed the three red headed men and a red headed woman dressed in strange clothing; they were too busy discussing stock quotes on their mobiles, or putting their luggage on their trolleys.

So when the small group walked through the brick wall between numbers nine and ten, it went completely unnoticed. The little group bobbled through and ended up on the other side where; quite a few others were already waiting. The youngest of the group began scanning the crowds looking for someone.

At last he spied who he was looking for. "There he is." And he pointed to a black headed man, standing on the edge of the platform, with his neck craned around looking in the distance.

One of the other men stepped forward (he looked to be only a few years older than the other one) and laughed. "Three Galleons, says he's been camped here two days."

"George!" warned the women. "You will not gamble!"

"I was only joking Mum." said George, and he turned to look at his brother. "Come on Ronniekins, let's go stop Harry from breaking his neck."

The two left, leaving the older man and women behind. "Our last one." said Mrs. Weasley, and she pulled out a worn handkerchief and dabbed her eye.

The man sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Seems like only yesterday, we put her on the train for the first time."

Mrs. Weasley blew her nose. "I can't believe she's all grown up."

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "She's only seventeen Molly. Not thirty."

But this comment only made his wife cry harder; he smiled and gripped her harder. As Mr. Weasley stood there holding his wife, images of his daughter getting off the train each year flooded his mind.

"Dad!" she would always yell, and she would jump in to his arms. He was always the first one she would run too; no matter who was there. Even last year, when she got off the train at Easter, even with things being as bad as they were, she ran off the train and all but jumped in to his arms. He was always there to help turn the pages in her life.

He was going to miss that; this would be his last time.

The distant sound of a train whistle brought him from his thoughts and he looked down at his wife. He gave her one last squeeze and guided them to where Ron, George and Harry stood. As they approached behind them, he caught the end of a conversation between the three of them.

"— it's not like you haven't seen her in ages!" said Ron. "You saw her in Hogsmeade a month ago."

"That's not the point Ron." retorted Harry; he was nearly falling off the platform looking at the approaching train.

"Yeah Ron." said George. "The point is Harry here, hasn't made kissy face with Gin-Gin in a month."

Harry stopped craning his neck, turned to look at George and blushed so red, he could have been easily mistaken for a Weasley; save for the hair. Harry caught Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyes and mumbled. "I just missed her, that's all."

Mr. Weasley chuckled once more. "George that's quite enough."

At last the train finally rounded the corner; filling the small platform with billowing steam. The group stood back, as the doors to the train opened and children began pouring out.

After a few moments, Mr. Weasley saw a blur of red emerge out one the doors and he couldn't help but smile; his little girl was finally home.

George, Ron and Harry shouted out to her when they saw her. Ginny turned her head and suddenly her face was ablaze with excitement. But from Mr. Weasley view point, he could tell she was not looking at the group as a whole.

No.

Her eyes were fixed on the dark haired man standing in front of him. As he looked at his daughter, Mr. Weasley suddenly realized something. In that second, it came to him like a memory going in to a pensive. He could tell by the look his daughter was giving Harry; it was the same look Molly gave him.

He wasn't the only man in his daughter's life anymore.

Ginny took off and ran straight to Harry, when she reached him she threw her arms around him. "Harry!" she shouted.

Mr. Weasley tightened his grip around his wife's shoulders and steadied his self. His daughter was no longer the freckled faced little girl that clung to him when she first got off the train. But as he looked at the way Harry held on to his daughter, he came to terms with it.

Ginny let go of Harry, and immediately hugged her father. "Dad I missed you."

As he hugged Ginny, Mr. Weasley looked at the man standing behind her. He saw a familiar expression on Harry's face; it was one he his self had made many, many times when he looked at his wife.

He pulled back from his daughter and smiled at her. "I missed you too."

As Ginny made the rest of her rounds, Mr. Weasley couldn't help but to feel a little sad; but to tell you the truth, he knew being second wasn't going to be that bad.

Harry was a great man, and besides he had, had her for seventeen years. It was now someone else's turn to help turn the pages in her life.

* * *

This story was inspired by the song "Stealing Cinderella" By Chuck Wicks.

I've never written in Mr. Weasley's POV, I hope I did okay; he's not my strong suite.

Also there's one more chapter after this one. It takes place many, many years after this one. And I bet you can guess, who's the Dad and who's the boy "stealing" the daughter. :D

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
